


Do You Know?

by astronomony



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: 544 words to be exact, Angst, M/M, but its like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomony/pseuds/astronomony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know who Ryan Ross is?" "Nope. No idea, sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> idk how you found this but im glad you clicked on it tysm  
> so this is my frist attempt at writing any form of fic for anything so i hope that you like it

“‘Do you know who Ryan Ross is?’” Someone in the chat asks. Brendon laughs because obviously they haven’t been here long if they think that Brendon’s going to answer a question about Ryan Ross seriously. “Nope. No idea, sorry.” He quickly moves on, wanting to carry on with his Periscope with as little Ryan as possible. 

Everyone knows that Brendon knows Ryan. You’d have to be stupid to not know that or believe Brendon’s answer. The fans know it isn’t true, so they don’t take it seriously. Of course they flip their shit whenever Ryan does something alluding to Brendon or Panic!, but for the main part, they maintain their feelings about it all. Ryan’s just starting to get back out into the world. 2013 and 2014 hadn’t been good years for him, he had slipped into drugs and even Brendon knew that. But through it all, whenever asked a question about Brendon or Panic! he wouldn’t lie. If he felt the question’s answer would give too much away, he wouldn’t answer it. 

When Ryan decided to start Periscoping, he knew it would be different. He’d be sharing a lot more with his fans (can he have fans if he’s technically not famous), and he was honestly excited. Every week there’d be a period where people would ask questions about Brendon, and every week he’d answer one. Honestly. He makes a second Periscope account, just so he can watch Brendon’s Periscopes on the DL. Ryan watches and smiles sadly as Brendon talks excitedly about what he and Sarah are doing this weekend and what they did that day. He also pretends not to get hurt every time he brushes off a comment about Ryan. Always claiming ‘I don’t know him’, ‘who?’, ‘we were just friends’, ‘no i did not like ryan i am completely straight’. 

Ryan starts getting tired of all the Brendon questions pretty quickly, about 8 months in actually. He stopped watching Brendon’s Periscopes about 4 months in – he couldn’t handle it anymore. He’s started ignoring the Brendon questions, only sticking to the few people that actually care about what he’s doing. But every now and then, he answers the question ‘do you know Brendon Urie?’ and he always answers ‘yes’ and moves on because there isn’t a point in lying to them. 

Ryan’s on his couch, watching TV when he flips the channel and he’s startled when he sees Brendon being interviewed by some talk show host. He watches it for a bit, purely because he can and nobody can stop him. He watches Brendon’s face move, and he watches his lips form words with a voice Ryan hasn’t heard before. Brendon’s all new and shiny and he has all of this attitude and sass and glamor. The Brendon Ryan knew was so different. 

And that’s when Ryan realizes it; he doesn’t know Brendon Urie – not anymore. He stopped knowing him 7 years ago. 

“‘Do you know Brendon Urie?’” Ryan reads from his Periscope chat feed. He pauses for a second and then finally decides how to answer, “No. I’m sad to say I don’t.” He shake this head and bites his lip, and then continues on. 

And it’s a shame, really. Because when Ryan answered ‘no’, Brendon finally answered ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading it and i hope it was good!!  
> you can either leave a comment or message me through my tumblr (ryahross.tumblr.com)   
> i pray that you enjoyed it and i hope ya have a good day/nigh/afternoon


End file.
